


Stargazing  [Human AU]

by Moonmilkx



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bullying, Crying, Gay, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmilkx/pseuds/Moonmilkx
Summary: "Uh, hi."Zim looked over, at the boy, eyes wide."Oh- hi? Hi me?"The boy nodded, looking oddly confused."Oh- hi."Zim laughed awkwardly."Sorry I'm really bad with first impressions."





	Stargazing  [Human AU]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhh, so I have an art account on Instagram. And I would really appreciate if you guys checked it out maybe? It's @lovatak :) I post a variety of of different things, like Landscapes, Galaxy scenes, original characters, and fanart! Thank you so much!!

Today was a monday, it was 5:46 am, and Zim sat at his computer chair, where he had been all night, his little brother Gir, fast asleep on his bed.  
Zim rubbed his eyes as he looked over his newest drawing, digital.  
It was a beautiful Galaxy scene, with a lake underneath it, his best work yet. He sat and contemplated doing some online commissions for extra money beside his job. He smiled at his work, looking over at Gir.  
He walked over to the bed and shook him. 

"Gir, we have to get up for school, it's almost six."

Gir whined and sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Did you stay up again?"

"Nope. I went to bed a little after you."

Zim lied through his teeth, but a soft smile sat on his face. 

"I'm gonna go shower bud, you better be dressed when I come out." 

Zim ruffled Gir's shaggy, silver dyed hair. 

"Can I make waffles today?"

Zim rolled his eyes. 

"Like every day you ask, yes you can. Just don't burn them."

Zim walked out of his room and into the bathroom.  
He looked like a mess.  
His black hair was unbrushed and greasy, and he just looked purely exhausted, his brown eyes had bags underneath them.  
He told himself he'd sleep tonight, but he knew it wouldn't happen.  
Zim was currently a junior in high school recently turned 16, Gir a freshmen, turning 15 in a few months. He smiled as he though of how much Gir has grown up, then he sighed, wondering how hard it would be to continue watching him grow, and taking care of him.  
He shook his thoughts away. Turning on the hot water first as he prepared his shower.

After he showered and dressed, he headed downstairs to see Gir pouring in the last of the batter.

"Woah! I don't smell burnt food! Awesome!"

Gir bounced happily at the praise. Placing two waffles on the plate in front of Zim.  
He grabbed one plain and bit into it.

"I still hate when you do that!"

Gir covered his eyes dramatically.

"Waffles are ment for toppings! You disgrace!"

Zim snorted. 

"Sorry,"

Zim shrugged with a smile.

"I'm a plain person."

"No, you like to bother me."

Gir smiled at his older brother and sat down next to him.  
There smiles both dropped.

They looked solemnly at the two empty chairs, with plates still set.  
Gir sighed.

"I'm sorry, I did it again."

Zim shook his head.

"It's okay. It's hard."

They finished their breakfast in silence.

-

Once they had gotten to school, Zim walked Gir to class, before walking to his own.  
He kept his head down as he walked.  
Surprisingly enough he had made it to class without an issue, but once he had opened the door to his class, that's when he saw him.  
Sitting in the desk next to his own, was a boy with black hair, hazel eyes, and round glasses. He wore a purple hoodie with an alien head on the upper left side.  
His pants were torn with chains, and he had black buckled boots that reached mid shin.

He didn't realize he was starring until the boy looked up from his phone and saw him there. His eyes widened, and they both held eye contact for a few seconds before Zim awkwardly broke off and walked towards him, sitting in his seat.  
He scolded himself in his head for already having a bad first impression.

"Uh, hi." 

Zim looked over, at the boy, eyes wide. 

"Oh- hi? Hi me?"

The boy nodded, looking oddly confused. 

"Oh- hi."

Zim laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry I'm really bad with first impressions."

The boy only smiled back at him. 

"Don't worry about it! I was like that too when I was younger."

Zim smiled, pulling out his books.

"Well, I'm Zim."

"Cool name man! I'm Dib"

Zim smiled again, finding that he couldn't really stop. 

"Thank you! I'm considered pretty weird around here."

Zim looked at Dib's jacket.

"Hope you don't think I'm an alien or something."

Dib laughed and covered the little alien, mocking offence.

"How dare you! Leave Daniel out of this!"

Zim laughed loudly, gaining him some looks, but he shrugged it off for now. 

"Daniel? Please tell me you came up with that on the spot!"

"Nope! Named him Daniel the second I saw him, Look at his little face! He looks like a Daniel doesn't he?"

Zim laughed and covered his mouth. 

"Oh my god dude- I need to get one of those!"

Dib shook his head.

"No way! That hoodie seems to be your thing."

He looked down to the hoodie he's worn since the end of freshmen year.  
Black torso and hoodie, sleeves sleeves different shades of pink and light red.

He nodded.

"What you need, is a pin. Look around the mall. I'd say maybe Cold Subject."

Zim looked back up, and smiled brightly. 

Maybe this would end up good for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes '"Cold Subject" is a play on Hot Topic don't @ me


End file.
